The Forgotten Person - I Won't Ever
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: One day, a twelve year old makes a mistake. She loses her family, her home, and gains things she never wished for. Now, her name is Katherine, her closest companion is a Bluebird, and she's in for a surprise. -Takes place along the timeline of YJ, starting from the beginning. Rewrite of "You Will Be". Rating subject to change.-


**Okay so this is a re-write of my story "You Will Be" because lets be honest that was trash and I wrote it when I was twelve, so y'know, ewewew. Let's update ourselves, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Lol.**

* * *

Have you ever seen something die? Something as insignificant as a mouse? I once watched a friend of mine drown a small, chubby brown mouse in a bucket, using a stick to press on the underside of the sticky mouse trap, gently squishing the furry body against the bottom of the bucket. The three of us stood there for a good fifteen minutes, waiting for it to finally run out of breath. We let it come up for air a few times, not out of cruelty, but because it had gone so still we assumed it dead. The poor thing must have suffered greatly.

Now, have you ever seen a human die?

She has. Various vessels that expired, unable to handle the weight of her soul, of her parasite, her power. Some exploded from the force, others couldn't handle it and killed themselves, and still others simply died in their sleep or from a heart attack, when it seemed they would have bonded just fine.

Then there was me.

I can't remember it very well. I can hardly remember finding the small glowing blue stone, how it fit perfectly in my hand. I vaguely remember swallowing it, nearly choking as my body began to pulsate with a navy hue. I don't remember anything after that, except for waking up on the ground in the park, covered in mud and leaves, and finding that three weeks had passed, and I was considered a missing person. I was twelve at the time.

When my parents got to me, when my little brother got to me, I thought it would be fine. I hadn't known what had happened, but I didn't feel scared- just peace. A fragile peace. A cloud over my mind.

When I woke up the next day, all three of them were gone. I still don't know what happened to them. The cloud had disappeared in my panic, and I was scared, I was terrified. I ran away, grabbing only my stuffed animal that I still slept with and my favorite sneakers. I didn't have a plan, I didn't know what to do, but I just _ran._ I hardly got far before I got tired, before my heart felt like it was going to burst and my legs wanted to give out, but I didn't stop, not until I got to the highway on the edge of the small town I hailed from. I passed out from exertion and exhaustion in the grasses, clutching my little stuffed elephant to my chest, my nightgown the only protection I had.

This, was five years ago.

Nowadays, I spend my time living expertly on the streets. After so long of being on them, you learn some things, after all. Like how to pick-pocket people when they aren't paying attention, how to find shelter and food that others won't steal, and also how to avoid getting sent to jail or prison for your petty thefts. Even when you live in Gotham. Actually, I'm surprised I'm still relatively okay in this city- I haven't gotten into drugs, I've never been stabbed (well, deeply stabbed), I hadn't even gotten sick in the past three years living here. Although, that may change soon.

I guess I should be happy with the powers I have- I can grow wings if I allow her to take over our body, I can somewhat command shadows, and I can shapeshift. Not much, but I can change a lot: the color of my hair, or my height, my nose, face shape, sometimes if I concentrate I can even change my skin color or secondary sex characteristics. If she is in control, she can change even more. I guess that makes sense. She wasn't even human to begin with, and her being inside of me just meant that I was becoming less and less human as time went on.

I shouldn't have been surprised that being in the park when one of those freeze-guys showed up would mean that Batman and Robin would show up. I'd been strolling along, planning on swiping a hot dog or something, when suddenly everyone was being frozen in place, which meant that my meal and possible cash was also being stuck under a layer of ice. With a groan of annoyance, I had ran, hardly escaping being frozen myself as I ducked behind some trees. And then came the laughter of the Boy Wonder, and I peaked around the edge of my hiding spot to watch. Even though it was silent, I could hardly hear what they were saying, though they both appeared annoyed. Batman said something about today, before the two tied up the villain and left, cops already arriving on the scene.

Cops. Oh, cops, shit. I couldn't be here when they started melting people (courtesy of technology developed by Wayne Industries). So I did the only logical thing in my slight panic- I followed the two superheroes. Later, I'd come to regret this decision.

Using my control of shadows helped a lot. I had my goggles pulled over my eyes, my shadow pulled up and wrapped around me- other shadows bending and stretching just slightly to keep me covered, to make me look like nothing more than, well, a shadow. The voice in my head scolding me was ignored as I followed, running after the duo, until we reached a place I only recognized from gossip channels in store-fronts.

"What are Batman and Robin doing in Wayne Manor?"


End file.
